


Can You See The Panic Inside (I’m Making You Uneasy, Aren’t I)

by literatiruinedme



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Jyn, Massage, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: She’s tired, but he has a way with his hands when he’s attempting to sooth her and the burn of hot water feels so good on her skin.or “You’re the only one I trust to do this.” off of some random au list





	

Something crashed, startling him awake. He turned, already reaching for his blaster when he saw Jyn. It was dark but he could tell she was  _ covered _ in dirt and grime and, if he wasn't mistaken, blood. “Jyn?”

She slowed for half a second, looking up at him as she pulled her boot off. “Go back to sleep,” she whispered after a moment, breaking her gaze away to look back down at her shoes. “I'm just going to use the refresher and crawl into bed, don't worry about me.”

He watched as she attempted to tug her jacket off, her resulting yelp sounding like that of a dying animal. He wet his lips. “Do you want help?” Jyn looked back at him, a  _ really? _ look playing at her face. “I'm being serious,” Cassian chuckled lightly, pushing the covers off of himself and stepping onto the cold floor.

“I'm capable,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Really?” She nodded. “Alright,” he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Take your shirt off.”

“ _ Fine _ ,” she scoffed, reaching up to grab her shirt by the back of the collar. She swallowed hard, her face tightening as she gave it a near-useless tug. She bit her lip for a second before nodding and looking up at him. “Fine,” she repeated, her voice softer and quieter. She let her arms fall to her side when he leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead. She hummed, letting him wrap his arms around her for a brief moment.

“Can I try, now?” Jyn nodded, reluctantly leaning back. “Arms up,” he said, gripping the hem of her shirt. The wet fabric stuck as he started to tug it away from her body, practically plastered to her skin. He carefully pulled up, frowning when she winced as he helped get the fabric over her head and shoulders. He dropped the shirt to the ground and let his hands fall, one landing on her hip and the other hanging freely at his side. His gaze fell to her newly exposed torso, her skin covered in a mix of dirt, black and blues, blood, and a few other substances he couldn't identify in the mess. He hadn't noticed his frown had turned into a scowl until she took his free hand in hers and squeezed.

“Cassian?” She asked, looking up at him with confused eyes.

“I can't tell what's dirt and what's bruising,” he sighed. Her shoulders fell. He looked back to her eyes, offering her a soft smile. “I'll help you out of your fatigues and we'll get you clean, okay?”

“You just want to get me naked,” she teased, rolling her eyes in an effort to lighten the mood.

He leaned forward, gently pressing another kiss to her forehead. “Always,” he winked, making her smile soften. He helped strip her out of her remaining clothing before pulling off what little clothing he was wearing as she turned on the water. He followed her into the refresher once she motioned it was warm enough. He followed her in and took the space along the back wall, watching as she stood directly under the spray, letting the water wash over every part of her.

“Fuck,” Jyn moaned once she finally felt water slide over her back.

Cassian ignored the spark that ran down his spine, instead focusing his attention on her. He smiled down at her, reaching past her for a rag and some soap. “Turn around,” he promoted, sighing when she nodded. She let her head fall forward as he slowly and firmly rubbed his hands along her neck, shoulders, and back. He was careful of any spots that looked to be cut or scraped and made a point to spend extra time on places where she let out little moans and sighs when he rubbed. “It's very easy to tell when you're content,” he teased, leaning forward to press his lips to the juncture between her shoulder and her neck.

“Was it you that said something about how communication is key?” She smirked, turning back towards him. He smiled, pressing his lips to hers in a long but chaste kiss, her back pressed firmly against him for the extent of the kiss. She reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair, smiling against the moan he let out when she tugged at his hair. She pulled away after a moment, turning away before he could say anything. He sighed, shaking his head before going back to the task at hand. She chuckled when he ran the rag over her stomach, the cloth tickling her as it ran along her skin. She bit her bottom lip, leaning back against him as he carefully rubbed the rag over her breasts. “Cassian?” He hummed, looking up at her for only a moment to see that little glint in her eyes he typically  _ always _ worked for. He shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “What?” She frowned, looking up at him with a sadness in her eyes that he was usually helpless against.

“Not tonight,” he said nonchalantly, biting the inside of his cheek and keeping his gaze away from hers. She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. “You're impeding my work,” he teased, gently brushing his fingertips along her forearm.

She sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides. “Why not tonight?”

“I'm assuming you haven't slept in well over twenty-four hours,” he began, rinsing the rag (for the second time) before adding more soap and resuming his exploration of her body. “You're bruised, burnt, cut all over, and as much as I enjoy making love to you after missions, you won't enjoy it like you typically would because you're so sore and tired.”

“I hate it when you're right,” she huffed. He could read her like a book, something he took the smallest bit of pride in.

“We can spend all day tomorrow under the covers if you wish,” he promised.

She smiled, bring her hand up to the back of his neck to pull him down to her as she leaned up on the tips of her toes to press her lips to his. “I wish,” she whispered after his lips left hers.

“Good,” he smiled, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers. After a moment they pulled apart and he reached up to untangle her hair from its tight bun. “How is this comfortable?” He asked after hearing her sigh as the tension in her shoulders seemed to melt away.

“I'm sorry we all can't deal with our luscious locks in our face at every second of the day,” she teased, glancing back to him with a wink.

He huffed despite the smile on his lips. “First of all, your hair is in your face  _ constantly _ ,” he pointed out, smiling when she rolled her eyes. “And second of all, you can pull it back any number of ways that aren’t,” he paused, wagging an accusatory finger in the direction of her bangs as he thought of the right word. “ _ This _ .”

“I like this one,” she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

“You're entitled to,” he agreed, shrugging his shoulders. “It was just a question.”

“I know,” she nodded, turning away from him. She hummed, letting her head fall forward when he rested his hands on her shoulders, slowly and almost  _ expertly _ digging his fingers into her aching muscles. “You’re the only one I trust to do this,” she practically whispered, speaking without warning, her gaze locked on the floor.

He chuckled, giving her shoulders a little squeeze. “I’d hope so,” he teased. “Otherwise I'd be a little upset.”

“No-” she turned in his arms, her serious expression making his smile fall. She bit her bottom lip and reached up to trace the tips of her fingers along his brow and then his cheek before letting her hand fall again. “You’re the only one I trust to see-” Her tongue darted out to wet her lips. “To see...me.” He cocked his head to the side almost unnoticeably, if anyone else aside from her had been looking. “No one ever got to see me like this...before you,” her voice dropped to a whisper for the last two words. She was reserved, they both were, neither was under the false delusion that she had ever had anyone past the age of eight, just as he hadn’t past six, but he knew that even she occasionally forgot what it was like to have no one.

No one to confide in.

No one to run to with anything and nothing at all.

No one to hold or be held by.

No... _ him _ .

He nodded slowly, his gaze falling to the tile floor, the water swirling around their feet serving as a momentary distraction before he looked back up at her again. She had her lower lip between her teeth, the simplest sign that she was already over thinking nothing. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead for a beat longer than usual. She let herself lean against him, the gentle brush of his lips against her soft skin doing its job to calm her even the slightest bit. He let his eyes slip shut as he pulled her tight against him, his chin resting on her head as their arms tangled around each other. “I know,” he breathed after a few moments of silence. 

She pulled back from him, her red-rimmed gaze locking on him as soon as she could get back far enough, and he would bet anything that he droplets tracing her cheeks and her chin weren’t just from the refresher. “Cassian, I-”

“I know,” he interrupted, his tone gentle. “I know because we’re standing in the same field,” he continued. “No one has seen me half as vulnerable as you have since I was six.” He paused for a moment, shrugging a shoulder. “And even at six I was holding back,” he teased, shoulders relaxed when she closed her eyes and shook her head, a soft smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

“You’re ridiculous,” she huffed, pulling him back to her.

“Yes,” he sighed. “But I’m  _ yours _ .”

“And don’t you forget it,” she threatened gently, poking his side. 

“ _ Never _ ,” he gasped dramatically, giving her another squeeze as his fake shock gave way to a soft smile.

They stood, huddled together beneath the hot water for some time longer before she slowly pulled away. “Come on,” she sighed. “Let’s finish up so I can take you to bed,” she practically purred, giving him a wink as she bit her bottom lip.

He chuckled, nodding as she leaned over to pick up a container of shampoo, taking a small amount of soap for herself before offering it to him. “I’m fine,” he said, shaking his head.

“You were going to shower in the morning and we both know it,” she huffed. “Do it  _ now _ or I won’t join you later,” she said, a small smirk staring back at him. He hesitated for a moment before taking the container from her hand. “Good.”

He scoffed, rolling his eyes despite the smile on his lips. “So you say,” he hummed, pulling her back to him. He reached up to cup her cheek before pulling her lips to his, sharing a quick but warming kiss before pulling away.

She smiled, cocking a brow. “What was that for?” She asked after a moment, running her tongue along her lips again.

He shrugged, holding her close to him. “I missed you,” he said, though it came out sounding more like a question.

She smiled, pushing up on her toes to press her lips to his again in a chaste kiss. “I missed you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi over on tumblr!
> 
> I'm literatiruinedme :)


End file.
